customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Stephanie Himmelreich (Soulcalibur character, Thevideotour1's version)/Original Timeline
Stephanie Christine Himmelreich is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Jacob Chow. She made her debut in Soul Calibur III, and has returned in Soul Calibur IV, Soul Calibur V, and Soul Calibur Endless Rage. Physical appearance Stephanie has blue eyes and light blonde hair. She has long, straight hair that has straight bangs on the forehead and at the sides of the head. It is based on the Hime cut hairstyle. In Soul Calibur III, her hair is shorter. She has a sweet and young face, similar to Abelia's. She has white skin. Weapons Soul Calibur III In Soul Calibur III, Stephanie's main weapon is Raimei. Soul Calibur IV In Soul Calibur IV, Stephanie's main weapon is Soul Edge. Soul Calibur V In Soul Calibur V, Stephanie wields a black version of Foundation. Soul Calibur Endless Rage In Soul Calibur Endless Rage, Stephanie's main weapon is the same from Soul Calibur V. Fighting Style Maxi taught Stephanie how to use a nunchaku and learn the way of Shissen Karihadi. Critical Finish Stephanie throws a few nunchaku blows to the opponent who is stunned and then thrown airborne by a palm strike. She then leaps in the air and delivers a fatal kick to the opponent's neck or ribs, ending the fight. Critical Edge Stephanie punches her opponent twice, and finally blasts them with an elbow finisher. Costumes In Soul Calibur III, Stephanie wears a black off the shoulder dress which is below the ankle and has a slit on the right side of the dress and black stilettos. In Soul Calibur IV, she wore the same dress that Hilde wears in her 2P costume, but black. In Soul Calibur V, she wore a similar outfit to that one in Soul Calibur III, except it has two slits on each side of the dress. In Soul Calibur Endless Rage, she wore the same outfit in Soul Calibur III. Create-a-Soul formula SCIII Name: Stephanie Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Hair: Semi-Long (Straight) (07,16) Mid Torso: Alchemist's Dress (01,01) Feet: Noble's Shoes (01,01) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 07,16 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 20,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 01,18 Voice: Girl 1 (English) Alignment: Good/Dark Relationships *Used to be friends with Abelia. *Used to be friends with Hilde. Trivia *Stephanie has a tiny voice in the Soul Calibur series. In Soul Calibur III, her voice is slightly low back then. Quotes Soul Calibur III *''Let's settle this fair and square.'' *''I'd prefer not to do this...but we have no choice.'' *''Are you sure you want to do this?'' *''I'm sorry but I must move on.'' *''It looks like I got lucky.'' *''It was a decent match.'' *''It looks like I won today. But who know what'll happen next time.'' *''The power of kung-fu made all the difference.'' - Press or hold any button during replay *''I'm sorry!'' *''Get ready!'' *''Excuse me!'' *''Back away!'' *''How rude!'' *''Stay down!'' *''Goodbye.'' *''It's over.'' *''You can't get away!'' *''Let's go!'' *''Gotcha!'' *''Did i do it?'' *''How about...this?!'' *''Take...this!'' *''Are you out of shape? ''- Taunt *''You should really give up. ''- Taunt *''Ugh!...'' *''Phew...'' Soul Calibur IV * Soul Calibur V * Gallery Stephanie's Weapon Pose.JPG 100 2064.JPG 100 2065.JPG 100 2066.JPG 100 2067.JPG 100 2072.JPG Vlcsnap-2014-09-30-20h40m47s6.png|Stephanie wielding Raimei. Vlcsnap-2014-09-30-20h41m45s172.png|Stephanie wielding Raimei before the battle. Vlcsnap-2014-09-30-20h42m14s80.png Vlcsnap-2014-09-30-20h42m44s38.png Vlcsnap-2014-09-30-20h43m01s22.png Vlcsnap-2014-09-30-20h43m20s23.png Vlcsnap-2014-09-30-20h45m11s69.png|Stephanie wielding Raimei after the battle. Category:Soul Calibur Characters Category:Characters who have a tiny voice